Playing With Love
by nayaruss
Summary: An arranged marriage broken off...why? Because of love. This isn't a joke and neither is love Oneshot


_**Playing With Love?!**_

We spent every waking moment together and that's probably why everyone couldn't stand us.

We both weren't happy when we were told that we were arranged to be married. So we started to spend every moment together trying to find a way for both of us to deal with each other and live through our lives peacefully as if nothing ever changed, but it did.

My boyfriend, Naruto, didn't approve of me being engaged to his best friend and neither did any of his fan-girls. All his fan-girls and I was the one chosen to be engaged to be wedded to the Uchiha.

It has been two years since we were told that we would be married. When I hit my eighteen birthday; we would be wedded as we were told so when we were brought in front of both my family and his…the news was…shocking.

I walked in with Sasuke hand in hand; we at least had to show we improved in the past 2 years we were together. To be completely honest Sasuke and I were the closet people when we met but when we were in public, _cutest couple, _was our label. Behind closed doors it was something different.

Sasuke and I sat in front of our future family waiting for the reason on why we were summoned. They all had these mischievous grins on their faces. If you understood my confusion you would think I was a retard. I didn't understand this wasn't a laughing matter. This wasn't a joke. Love wasn't a joke.

I looked at Sasuke and he had the same expression of stoic on his face.

"We've brought you here to tell you that your engagement has been cancelled."

Now I didn't understand…as in we weren't going to be married or was it delayed.

"E-Excuse me," I said still confused

"You two will not be married," my father repeated as if this wasn't anything too serious.

He just told me that I would not be marring Sasuke. This is what was ruining my life. I lost my boyfriend and most of my friends because of that.

I could only grind my teeth. I was angry. I didn't want to yell at my father or Neji or Sasuke's family so I got up and walked out of the room.

The house was perfect. I started punching the brick pavement. I closed my eyes punching while the tears fell.

When I didn't feel brick but a palm, grab my hand I opened my eyes.

"You shouldn't do that you might break your hand," Sasuke voice soothing as he caresses my knuckles.

I only stare at him. This is the first time Sasuke was ever kind to me, privately, publicly and but he actually meant it.

"Did you know about this?" I asked angrily

"What?" he said putting on a dumb face.

"Did you know about this?" I said more harshly

He was silent.

"Sasuke!" I yelled

"Yes, I brought it off. I begged both your father and mine to cancel our engagement because I saw how unhappy you were with me. I know that you and Naruto were close and you lost a lot of friends because of our engagement so I begged them, saying that if they loved us both they wouldn't put you through that much unhappiness. I care about you and don't want to see you happy and if that's not with me……I…understand," he said sadly

It took me a while to absorb what he was saying, but he was right. I hadn't giving him a chance what's so ever. He hadn't shown interest either, though, that's why I was still confused.

"Are you saying you have feelings for me?" I asked stupidly

"Hinata," he breathed, "I love you,"

Those words were something I've never heard…ever.

-

"_I love you. I love you." _that's what kept repeating in my mind.

"Hinata, wake up," the familiar voice spoke

I shook my head out of my trans.

I opened my eyes and I was in Sasuke's arms. He was running.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"You passed out so I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, No, put me down," I said angrily

He only looked at me with pleading eyes, "Hinata."

"Please, Sasuke," I asked sweetly now because I knew he only had my best interest at heart.

He placed my feet back on the ground and let me go.

"Sorry," he said

"No, I'm sorry and you're right. We were together 2 years and I didn't even try to see who you were but how much I didn't want to be with you. but seeing this caring side I wanted to know if you could find it in your heart to forgive and if we could start over."

He smiled at me, "Anything for you, Hinata," he said kissing my forehead.

"I mean…strange lady that I don't know," he said stepping away from me

I giggled… "We don't have to go that far back," I said smiling at him.

"Thank you, Hinata,"

"No thank you, Sasuke…but make sure you remember love _ain't _a joke."

"I know," he said smiling

-

Hoped you liked… Sasuke OOC but…REVIEW PLWEASE.


End file.
